When Connor Met Harry
by MachiavelliFAN
Summary: Connor Walsh was outwardly very confident - until, that is, he met Harry James. Is this just another assignment for Professor Keating or will it be something more? One Shot Connor/Harry SLASH


Connor blinked at the man in front of him. Professor Keating had just gotten a new case and it was turning out to be completely insane. The client wasn't guilty but somehow, the facts all added up that way. It seemed as though the entire universe wanted Mr. Dursley to go to jail. His charges were theft, prostitution, federal crimes (because he had apparently stolen thousands of dollars from his drill making company), and even insider trading. Keating had taken one look at the case and had smiled. She had actually _smiled_ and Connor didn't know whether to be freaked out or fascinated. Anyway, this case was proving to be a challenge.

The man in front of Connor had bright white teeth, dark red lips that just looked kissable, black just-had-sex hair, tan skin, emerald eyes that just glowed surrounded by dark eyelashes, and a tall, lean, muscular body that screamed runner. Connor nearly fainted at the way he spoke because British guys were just _hot_. No ifs, ands, or buts about that. That wasn't what Connor was supposed to think about, however. No, Keating had put Connor on the job of finding out why Mr. Dursley, a whale of a man who was homophobic, thought that this man, his wife's nephew, was the reason behind his charges.

"So, you know Dursley?" Connor asked, politely. He had carried a newspaper that bore the headlines of the incident just for this purpose. "Ask me whatever you want. I don't know many people that carry yesterday's newspaper into a bar." Harry's eyes sparkled with amusement and Connor felt something in his stomach. "Alright then. What are you doing here? From your accent, I can tell you're British." "I was actually in New York, sightseeing. Then, out of nowhere, I hear about this and I just had to see what I could do." "So you like Dursley, then?" Connor nearly sneered. He didn't care if Harry was Adonis, anyone who liked Vernon Dursley was beneath him.

"Hell no. I grew up with the man as an uncle. Do you honestly think that he's a man fit to raise children?" Harry snorted, something dark sparking behind his bright eyes. "Okay, then, do you know anybody who would do this?" Connor asked, desperately. "There are quite a few enemies for Vernon out there. It would be hard to trace all of them down. I suggest you and your team of lawyers drop this case. It'll only take you down with it. You'll never find the person who did do it." "So you do know who did it." Connor said, not phrasing it as a question. Harry's eyes simply sparkled and he paid for their drinks. "Come on, my place isn't that far from here." It was a testament to Connor's attraction to the darkly clothed man that he didn't try to play hard to get.

Connor slid into a seat in the courtroom, running a few minutes late because Harry had given him the best sex in a long time and he'd just had to snog Connor so hard that he'd had to take two showers. Michaela didn't even bother to glance at him, but Asher, ever the eloquent man, asked him," Rough night?" Connor flashed him a predatory smile, "The roughest." He replied, thinking of everything that Harry had done to him. The hearing hadn't taken long. The bail was set to $50 million dollars and the trial was next week. Connor knew Keating wouldn't be happy as he doubted that anyone had that kind of money laying around.

It was after the hearing was over that Connor's phone rang and Laurel looked at him, funnily. He knew why – his phone never rang, not since Oliver anyway. It was also a testament to how he wanted Harry again that Oliver's name didn't give him grief again. Connor looked at his phone and grinned. Harry had put his number in and a picture of the top half of his body as the caller idea. "Hello, this is Connor Walsh." "That's hilarious Connor, you sound so much different than last night." Harry's baritone voice purred over the phone. Connor could literally feel his libido coming alive again. "Yeah, I bet it did. Anyway, did you need something? I'm kind of busy. Your uncle's hearing is over. The bail was set for $50 million and the trial is next week. I doubt that we will win this, but don't tell Keating that." "So she's still going after it?" "Yeah, unfortunately." "Ah. How much do you want to get rid of this case, Connor?" Connor paused. Harry sounded serious and, somehow, Connor knew he'd do something. "What do you plan on doing?" Connor asked. "Meet me at Joe's on Pennsylvania, we can have lunch together." Connor wanted to say that he didn't do lunch with his one night stands. However, this case was going nowhere, so Connor didn't think it would hurt.

When Connor walked into Joe's at 1:30ish, he immediately spotted Harry and suddenly wondered if he was not as gay as he had been the night before because he saw the back of a blonde woman in front of Harry. Suddenly, the woman stood up and left the café and Connor recognized her. She was Dursley's wife, who would also be Harry's aunt. But why would they be meeting? Harry noticed him then and waved. "Hey." Connor said, breathlessly. Harry smiled and greeted him back. Connor was taken aback. He didn't think Harry was meek in public, not with the way he acted at the bar.

Harry ordered a sandwich while Connor ordered a salad. Harry raised his eyebrow neatly at Connor's choice. "What?" Connor asked defensively. "It's just that you didn't strike me as someone with image issues." Connor bristled. "Can't people just eat salads for no reason?" He snapped. He wished Harry would just say what he had to say. "Okay, then. Anyway, how has your day been?" "Besides the fact that Dursley has a bail that no one can pay and all of the charges are so incriminating that only God could absolve him?" Connor snarked. Harry's eyes flickered, almost as if he were becoming irritated with Connor's tone. Connor simpered his attitude a little. Harry might still be useful to the case, after all.

"Sorry. It's just that I don't usually do lunches." "You don't do lunches or you don't lunches with guys you had sex with the night before?" Harry asked, sitting back from his lunch. The sandwich was halfway done and Harry had given up on it to look at Connor. Connor swallowed heavily. Those green, green eyes felt like they could see right through him. "Look Harry…" Harry sighed explosively. Something flickered in his eyes again. "I have some things to do, let me know if you want to come over tonight by 9." Connor gaped at him as Harry gathered his stuff, left his sandwich, kissed Connor on the side of his temple, and left Joe's. Later, Connor realized that Harry was a gentleman because he had paid for his and Connor's have eaten lunch.

The trial was over and somehow, Dursley had gotten the money to get bail and had gotten out of everything. Keating had looked surprised when she had told them what had happened. Dursley's son, Dudley, and Dursley's wife, Petunia, were standing outside the courthouse when they walked out. Surprisingly, Harry was standing next to them. He and Dudley were speaking softly and Petunia just seemed anxious to see her husband. "Oh! Vernon! Vernon! Dudley, he's out!" The Press apparently noticed this too and Connor sneered at the woman for causing such a scene. Vernon and Petunia embraced and Petunia kissed her husband briefly on the cheek. Dudley hugged his father and Harry just stood by watching it all happen.

Connor remembered Harry's words about how Dursley wasn't fit to raise children. As the family reconciled, Vernon's eyes suddenly flashed towards Harry and Petunia placed an arm on Vernon's enormous bicep. She leaned up to whisper something and Vernon's face suddenly turned puce-colored. Harry rolled his eyes. It was only because he was paying attention that Connor caught Dursley's words. "So, you finally paid us back, boy?" He demanded of Harry. Harry smiled a cold, cold smile and Vernon suddenly paled. "Do not forget who you are talking to Vernon. I am no longer a meek little child for you to lay your hands on. Be grateful, because if I were involved, there wouldn't be a body for them to even trial." With that, Harry gracefully stalked away.

Connor realized in that moment that Harry James was a dangerous man. He also realized that Harry was a filthy rich man because he had obviously paid for Dursley's bail. Connor called Harry at approximately 8:56 pm. "Will you come to the bar?" He asked, lowly. Harry had chuckled and simply said yes.


End file.
